The present invention relates to a bi-dimensional position sensor of magnetic type, particularly for motor vehicle applications.
As is known, at the present time the auxiliary functions controlled on the steering wheel (turn systems) of a motor vehicle, such as switching on the parking lights, full beam, dipped headlights, and direction indication, are performed by means of mechanical sliding contacts, the manufacture of which is particularly burdensome and affected by problems associated with the contacts (wear, aging etc.).
Control systems for these functions which do not require mechanical sliding contacts are therefore desirable.
In general, this problem is also encountered in applications which provide for the sending of a plurality of commands or signals by movement of a control element which acts on sliding contacts and in which there are a large number of operations of the control element.
According to principles of the present invention, a magnetic bi-dimensional position sensor is provided which includes a magnetic field generator having alternate areas of a first magnetic direction and a second magnetic direction. The magnetic field generator is translatable in a plane along first and second directions and is rotatable around an axis orthogonal to the first and second directions. The magnetic field generator may be a permanent magnet having quadrants with alternately north and south magnetic field directions. The magnetic field is detected by a plurality of magnetic field sensitive elements, which may be Hall effect sensors or magneto-resistors. The magnetic field generator may be fixed to a lever in a motor vehicle.